The Fury Might Actually Be Good For Something
by Aurum
Summary: When a new guy refuses to leave Kurt alone, Dave takes the matter of protecting his... boyfriend... into his own hands.


_A/N: This story was written after 2x06, but never posted here on ffnet. I'm fixing that now. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fury Might Actually Be Good For Something<strong>

Kurt carefully put down his bag and then flung himself onto the bleachers.

"Hi," he said, and leaned against the other boy with a long-suffering sigh.

"Hey," Dave replied and put a tentative hand around Kurt's shoulder. Ever since they started their _thing_, he acted almost as if he was afraid to touch Kurt. But he deserved some points for not checking to see if anyone was around before touching him. "What's wrong?"

"I've had a dreadful day. First of all, the glee club won't listen to my words of wisdom, as usual, and Barbra Streisand is _so_ the way to go! Then, at lunch some buffoon bumped into me and nearly ruined my jacket, but thankfully I managed to get the stain out." He shoved his sleeve in Dave's face to prove that the tragedy had been averted. The jock grunted something that Kurt chose to interpret as admiration for his strength in the face of adversity. "And of course that absolute jerk Carter still won't take 'no' for an answer."

Karofsky frowned. "Who?"

"There's this new guy, right? I've repeatedly told him I'm not interested, but he still insists on pressing against me and propositioning me and… I thought I'd kill for another openly gay guy at school, but ugh," he said eloquently.

Just then he noticed that Dave's frown was inching into dangerous territory. That look usually meant that something was going to get hit, and though by now Kurt was almost certain it wouldn't be him, it seemed wise to prevent any kinds of violence.

"But never mind him, I can deal with it," he waved his hand dismissively and smiled. "How was your day?"

* * *

><p><em>Not even a day of respite<em>. Kurt sighed. He was checking his hair in the mirror in his locker when he felt breath on the back of his neck.

"Step away, Carter," he said tiredly. He turned around to the sight of Carter's sleazy smile.

"Come on, Kurt," he purred and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stop fighting this. You know you want me."

"I really, really don't, as I've told you multiple times. And I'll thank you not to touch me," he replied, slapping the guy's hand away from his waist.

"I get that you're playing hard to get, but you can give in now. You already know I want you, and of course anyone would want me…"

Kurt opened his mouth to tell him what he thought of _that_, but suddenly Carter was yanked to the side and slammed into the lockers with a loud noise. It took a few moments for Kurt's brain to process the fact that it wasn't him who was currently getting threatened by… _Dave_?

"Leave him alone," Karofsky snarled.

"Who are you?" asked Carter, who apparently had some balls despite being an insufferable ass.

Dave shoved him harder into the lockers. "You just need to know that this," he brought his fist to the jerk's face, "is The Fury, and you'll get to know it much better if you don't stay the fuck away from Kurt!"

And okay, it was a serious situation, but Kurt just had to roll his eyes at The Fury.

"No, seriously, who are you? His boyfriend?" Carter smiled mockingly.

Karofsky's eyebrows drew even closer together. "Yes!" he growled.

In the silence that spread through the hall, Dave flicked a quick look at Kurt, shook Carter once again and briskly walked away.

Kurt blinked a few times and wiped the involuntary and largely inappropriate smile from his face. He spared a look to make sure that Carter wasn't really hurt and followed Dave. He arrived just in time to see a few confused guys get thrown out of the locker room.

He stuck his head in cautiously. Thankfully Dave wasn't throwing things around, he just stood facing his locker, his head down.

"Hey," Kurt said, getting closer. His mind flashed to a similar scene in the same locker room, all these months ago. But this time he wasn't shaking with rage, and this whole thing should hopefully end on a much better note.

"You, uh," he started awkwardly. "You could do with a little less violence," (Dave shot him a betrayed look,) "but thank you."

The bigger boy let out a shaking breath and Kurt realized that _holy shit_, Dave had just admitted not only to being gay, but to being _his boyfriend_ in front of the whole school. He wasn't even completely sure if they were boyfriends before this. This was _huge_.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder. "You're not alone."

He tugged him down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

His boyfriend (_his boyfriend!_) just stared at him, apparently shell-shocked. Kurt huffed a nervous laugh.

"Besides, you're the biggest, toughest guy at school. Nobody will dare to bully you, or confront you, or whatever."

Karofsky put a hand around his waist and pulled him a little closer. Kurt's heart might have skipped a beat.

"You did," Dave said. It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that he was talking about The Incident from months ago.

"Well, that's because I'm awesome. And you're lucky to have me," he joked.

But Dave didn't scoff. He relaxed a little and his face shifted to a look of wonder. "Yeah," he said quietly and leaned in for another kiss.

_Finally_, Kurt thought. And then he didn't think of anything for a long while.


End file.
